Manipulation
by jimiilolita
Summary: Forcément depuis le temps, Renji a compris comment il faut prendre son capitaine. Et Ichigo qui se trouve au milieu ? Il va juste avoir un peu peur, mais rien de grave ! OS


Base : Bleach

Genre : humour

Statut : OS, complete

Rating : tout public, sauf si la sueur vous semble interdite aux moins de 18 ans.

Pairing : une pairing, quel pairing. Comment ça, on est des adeptes du ByaRen, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

Disclaimer : et c'est Tite Kubo qui remporte ces personnages et les profits qui vont avec et je vois une candidate malheureuse en pleurs, un autre au bord du suicide.... héééé non, vous aurez plus de chance une autre fois,peut-être.

**Manipulation ordinaire **

Il venait parfois s'entraîner au Seireitei. D'abord, parce qu'il y avait de la place et qu'il pouvait casser pas mal de mètres carrés de terrain sans que personne n'appelle la police. Et surtout, il pouvait faire face à des adversaires à sa mesure. Parmi ceux-ci, il affectionnait particulièrement s'entraîner avec les onzième et sixième divisions. C'est avec cette dernière qu'il s'appliquait justement à travailler. Enfin, il se battait avec Renji ou Ikakku sous le regard indifférent de Byakuya. Cela devenait parfois pesant. En fait, tant que celui-ci restait dans les parages, Ichigo était à peu près certain que Kenpachi ne viendrait pas lui proposer un duel, sabre à la main et regard de barge. D'où l'intérêt de sa présence. Mais c'était bien le seul. En parallèle, une joyeuse ribambelle d'inconvénients s'ensuivaient. D'abord, il avait toujours l'impression que le capitaine le transperçait du regard, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures, comme à la recherche d'une remarque à lui faire. Mais il ne lui en faisait jamais. Non, il se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel de temps en temps, signe qu'Ichigo venait de faire une grossière erreur d'appréciation ou de sortir une stupidité sans nom. Parfois il se proposait pour lui servir de sparing partner, ce qui tournait invariablement à sa défaite cuisante et sans appel. Il l'avait pourtant battu ce type, au moins une fois. Un coup de bol ? Nan, tout de même pas.

Mais le pire, c'était plutôt du domaine du moral des troupes. Lorsqu'un capitaine Kuchiki traînait dans le coin, pas question de se finir au saké, pas question de beugler des paillardes jusqu'à des heures indues et encore moins de finir en dansant sur la table en caleçon.

Kuchiki cassait l'ambiance. Surtout parce qu'il transformait ses « camarades de jeu » en pub pour enfants modèles. Surtout Renji.

Et puis, il avait constamment cette impression de tomber parfois en plein milieu d'un drame shakespearien. Un jour, par exemple, Kuchiki l'avait fusillé du regard tout le temps, alors que Renji s'était montré plus que conciliant, comme s'il avait quelques chose à se faire pardonner. Ce jour-là, en l'occurrence, il avait remarqué que depuis le matin, Byakuya et Renji ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole une seule fois. S'il y avait pu avoir une seule chance pour que ces deux entretiennent une relation autre que purement professionnelle, il aurait parié qu'il se faisaient la gueule. Mais c'était complètement impossible. Reste qu'ils s'échangeaient des regards noirs et menaçants, à tel point que Ichigo décida qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être dans la peau de Renji ce jour-là. Mais il savait agir avec prudence ; ce n'étaient pas ses affaires et il n'avait pas posé de questions.

Ils s'accordaient enfin une pause, après trois heures de combat non stop, et s'étaient trouvé un petit coin d'ombre (l'ombre d'un bout de terrain qu'ils avaient sorti de terre en fait).

- Pas fâché de faire une pause.

- Tu te ramollis, Ichigo.

Ils soufflèrent quelques secondes dans un silence de plomb, tout en observant Kuchiki qui faisait encore des kata un peu plus loin et qui, selon Ichigo , gardait un œil vigilant sur eux.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait encore ? _

Il remarqua au bout de quelques secondes que Renji s'était détourné de la contemplation de son chef pour le mater sans vergogne.

- Quoi ? Protesta-t-il.

- Rien, fit le shinigami avec un sourire pensif, je me disais juste que tu t'étais bien remplumé.

Ichigo eut un regard interrogatif.

- Tu faisais plutôt « crevette » la première fois qu'on s'est vu.

- Heuu... ouais, si tu veux. Mais c'est vrai que comparé aux brutes d'ici...

- Nan, je pensais à autre chose. Je me disais que tu étais pas mal foutu, finalement.

- Hemmm... ben... je... heu... c'est que..... bafouilla le rouquin qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il sentait le regard insistant de Renji le dévorer et réfléchissait à toute vitesse sur l'attitude à tenir. Comment interpréter la conduite plus que bizarre de son ami ? Ce n'était pas du tout normal !

- C'est que tu serais presque beau gosse dans ton genre.

- Hé ho ! Renji, qu'est-ce que tu... ?

- Relaxe, Ichigo, c'est un compliment.

- Heuu... ouais, si tu le dit, marmonna l'intéressé pas convaincu. Tu peux me passer de l'eau, changea-t-il de sujet habilement.

- Sûr.

Tout en buvant pour se débarrasser de cette conversation, Ichigo observait l'officier à la dérobée, alors que celui-ci s'épongeait le front. Il s'aperçut avec horreur que le pire n'étaient pas les commentaires douteux qu'il lui servait ni son sourire effronté quand leur regards se croisaient mais plutôt le fait que le tout se fasse sous les yeux suspicieux de Byakuya Kuchiki. En gros, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça que Renji lui fasse du plat (pas qu'il soit prêt à lui céder, bien au contraire, mais c'était tout de même marrant), seulement, il aurait préféré que ce soit hors de portée de son capitaine. D'autant plus que, était-ce un effet de son imagination, il trouvait que le capitaine en question avait suivi leur échange d'un œil plutôt sombre, ce qu'Ichigo attribua volontiers à l'esprit strict et l'attachement aux bonnes mœurs du personnage. Il était forcément coincé sur ce genre de sujet, vu le fanatisme qu'il mettait dans son respect des convenances.

Il devait probablement y avoir de profondes divergences d'opinion sur la manière de régler sa vie privée entre le capitaine et son lieutenant.

Ils reprirent un peu leur entraînement plongeant Ichigo dans un abîme de confusion. D'un côté, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir se rhabiller, de l'autre, la chaleur de l'après-midi et leur activité soutenue ne le permettait pas s'il voulait rester à la hauteur des efforts à fournir. Pour tout arrange, Renji avait décidé de lui enseigner quelques mouvements de son cru. Au corps à corps. Trop au corps à corps à son goût. Ça allait finir mal, surtout si l'aura meurtrière qui lui parvenait par intermittence était bien celle de Kuchiki et était bien dirigée contre eux.

Il sentait avec effroi le torse en sueur de Renji se coller à son dos, le frotter, sa bouche se pencher parfois à son oreille pour lui murmurer de plus fléchir les genoux, ou pivoter d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il sentait trop souvent ses mains rencontrer les siennes sur le manche de son sabre d'exercice.

C'était beaucoup trop pour un public nommé Byakuya Kuchiki. Et puis, pour lui aussi, il devait bien avouer que c'était beaucoup trop pour ses nerfs. Entre la tension sensuelle que Renji faisait peser sur lui, et celle, meurtrière, qui émanait du témoin, il frôlait la crise cardiaque à chaque pas.

A bout de forces, il demanda grâce.

- On arrête là ! Je suis mort.

- T'as encore de la marge, fais donc travailler tout ça ! Lui rétorqua Renji en glissant une main dans son dos. L'image fugace d'un visage ricanant passa devant ses yeux. Renji se foutait de sa gueule. C'était la seule explication. Il préférait encore se dire ça.

Et puis, alors qu'il se rhabillait (enfin), une voix s'éleva à quelques centimètre d'eux, lui faisant faire un superbe bon de trois mètres. Il peut pas arrêter ça, on sait qu'il est le plus fort.

- Renji.

L'énergie spirituelle du capitaine irradia d'une puissance stupéfiante. Selon toute apparence, il était très en colère, et surtout contre son lieutenant. Ichigo se réjouit d'échapper à l'ire aristocratique et ne se posa pas plus de questions lorsqu'il entendit Renji répondre d'un ton parfaitement innocent.

- Oui capitaine ?

- Viens ici, tu n'es pas encore assez épuisé pour en avoir finit, fit Kuchiki d'un ton polaire.

- À vos ordres, capitaine, fit le lieutenant sur le même ton en lui emboitant le pas.

Ichigo aurait pu jurer avoir vu Renji sourire en coin en reprenant son sabre. Et au moment de passer devant lui, il sourit franchement, d'une oreille à l'autre, en lui soufflant :

- Désolé pour tout ce cirque mais il ne marche qu'à la jalousie.

Et Ichigo ne sut pas ce qui le choqua le plus : savoir qu'ils avaient ce genre de relation, savoir que Kuchiki n'était pas si coincé que ça, savoir que Renji s'était servi de lui, savoir qu'il pouvait rendre Kuchiki jaloux, savoir que Kuchiki pouvait être jaloux pour quelqu'un, savoir que ce quelqu'un était son propre vice-capitaine ou savoir que le vice-capitaine en question était manipulateur à ce point.

**FIN**


End file.
